A LED package typically includes a LED chip bonded on a package base with an optical-based lens system covering the LED chip. The LED package is typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) which provides electrical current to the LED chip. The LED package illuminates when electrical current flows through the LED package.
Conventional LED packages may face challenges in many aspects, such as light distribution of the LED and thermal management. Light distribution is the basis of the LED when LEDs are applied to the light sources in any kind of light application. Insufficient thermal dissipation may result in overheating, which may cause severe performance degradation or permanent damage to the PCB. To improve thermal dissipation, a substrate may be used, which may increase the cost of the LED package. It is desired to improve light distribution and thermal dissipation of a LED package.